This invention relates to improvements in popcorn processing apparatuses which pop popcorn and optionally add flavoring and other additives to the popcorn thus popped.
In a typical popcorn processing machine known heretofore, a receiving dish or pan into which corn kernels are charged is provided above a heat source. At the bottom of this pan, agitator vanes for rotating along the upper surface of the pan bottom are fixedly supported on a vertical shaft. Accordingly, when the vertical shaft is rotated, the vanes rotate within the pan thereby to agitate the raw corn kernels as they are heated by the heat source, whereby the corn kernels are heated and popped into expanded state to fill the interior of the pan.
In such a machine, oil is ordinarily placed in the pan in order to cause the raw corn kernels to pop rapidly. As a consequence of the agitation of the corn kernels, this oil tends to be scattered together with minute particles of the corn against the inner surface of a transparent cover installed for observation around the sides of the pan. The oil and corn particles thus adhere to the glass cover, thereby dirtying the glass and causing it to become opaque. Furthermore, if these contaminants are left in adhering state, they will attract undesirable insects such as cockroaches and are therefore very unhygienic. Since an opaque condition of the glass cover prevents or obstructs observation of the corn popping progress, the contaminants must be frequently wiped off by hand, which is an inconvenient task.
However, if oil is not used in order to prevent this contamination, the time for popping the raw corn becomes disadvantageously long. Furthermore, the construction of the machine itself in this case has been complicated because of the necessity of providing rotational support means and driving means for the agitator vanes.